musicafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Marilyn Manson
Categoria:Artisti statunitensi Marilyn Manson, pseudonimo di Brian Hugh Warner (Canton, 5 gennaio 1969), è un cantautore e attore statunitense, noto per essere il controverso frontman della band omonima, della quale è fondatore ed unico membro stabile. Il suo nome d'arte è stato creato accostando i nomi di due figure iconiche statunitensi degli anni sessanta (quello dell'attrice Marilyn Monroe con il cognome del serial killer Charles Manson) al fine di sottolineare la bizzarra dicotomia della società come una critica e contemporaneamente elogiativa stima nei confronti degli Stati Uniti e della loro cultura. I suoi comportamenti controversi e le polemiche dovute ai suoi testi lo hanno portato ad avere grande impatto sul pubblico. Carriera Manson formò insieme al chitarrista Scott Putesky i Marilyn Manson & the Spooky Kids in Florida nel 1989 (il nome del gruppo sarà poi accorciato semplicemente in Marilyn Manson nel 1992). Mentre era impegnato con gli Spooky Kids, fu coinvolto insieme a Jeordie White e Stephen Gregory Bier Jr. in due progetti paralleli: i Satan on Fire, un finto gruppo di christian metal in cui suonava il basso, e i Mrs. Scabtree, band formata con White e la sua allora fidanzata Jessicka (ai tempi vocalist dei Jack Off Jill) allo scopo di aggirare alcune clausole contrattuali che proibivano ai Marilyn Manson di suonare in certi locali. Nell'estate 1993, la band fu notata da Trent Reznor, che produsse il disco di debutto del gruppo, Portrait of an American Family, tramite la sua casa discografica, la Nothing Records. La band cominciò a diventare un fenomeno cult a livello locale, che crebbe con l'uscita di Smells Like Children nel 1995. Il disco conteneva infatti la prima grande hit del gruppo, Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This), cover del successo degli Eurythmics datato 1983. Il secondo disco dei Marilyn Manson, Antichrist Superstar (co-prodotto da Trent Reznor) ebbe un successo persino maggiore]. Solo negli Stati Uniti, tre album della band hanno conquistato il disco di platino, altri tre il disco d'oro e la band ha visto il debutto di sei dei suoi album in top ten, di cui due direttamente al primo posto. Manson fece da produttore per i Jack Off Jill. Aiutò la band a farsi un nome e produsse gran parte dei loro primi lavori, suonando anche la chitarra nel brano My Cat e permettendo alla band di aprire molti dei concerti dei Marilyn Manson nella Florida del Sud.14 Scrisse inoltre per loro le note del disco Humid Teenage Mediocrity 1992–1996, una collezione delle prime registrazioni dei Jack Off Jill. Manson apparve come ospite nel disco Flesh of My Flesh, Blood of My Blood di DMX e in 2000 Years of Human Error dei Godhead, unico disco pubblicato dalla Posthuman Records, etichetta fondata dallo stesso Manson, e fece un cameo nel videoclip di Eminem The Way I Am, nel periodo in cui il cantante venne accusato insieme alla sua band di essere il responsabile per il massacro della Columbine High School (il rapper, nella canzone, scrive: "When a dude's getting bullied and shoots up his school and they blame it on Marilyn", ossia "Quando un ragazzo è vittima di bullismo e spara nella sua scuola e danno la colpa a Marilyn"). Discografia Album in studio: *1994 - Portrait of an American Family *1996 - Antichrist Superstar *1998 - Mechanical Animals *2000 - Holy Wood (In the Shadow of the Valley of Death) *2003 - The Golden Age of Grotesque *2007 - Eat Me, Drink Me *2009 - The High End of Low *2012 - Born Villain *2015 - The Pale Emperor *2017 - ''Heaven Upside Down'' Singoli: *1994 - Get Your Gunn *1994 - Lunchbox *1994 - Dope Hat *1995 - Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) *1996 - The Beatuful People *1997 - Tourniquet *1997 - Cryptorchid *1997 - Antichrist Superstar *1997 - Man That You Fear *1997 - The Horrible People *1997 - Long Hard Road Out of Hell *1998 - The Dope Show *1999 - I Don't Like the Drugs (But the Drugs Like Me) *1999 - Rock Is Dead *1999 - Astonishing Panorama of the Endtimes *2000 - Disposable Teens *2001 - The Fight Song *2001 - The Nobodies *2002 - Tainted Love *2003 - mOBSCENE *2003 - This Is the New Shit *2003 - (s)AINT *2004 - Personal Jesus *2005 - The Nobodies *2007 - Heart-Shaped Glasses (When the Heart Guides the Hand) *2007 - Putting Holes in Happines *2007 - You and Me and the Devil Makes 3 *2009 - We're From America *2009 - Arma-Goddamn-Motherfuckin-Geddon *2009 - Running to the Edge of the World *2012 - No Reflection *2012 - Slo-Mo-Tion *2014 - Third Day of a Seven Day Binge *2014 - Deep Six *2015 - Cupid Carries a Gun *2015 - The Mephistopheles of Los Angeles *2015 - The Devil Beneath My Feet *2017 - We Know Where You Fucking Live *2017 - Kill4Me Categoria:Artisti